


Finally

by Carlibell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Homophobia Warning, I promise it will be worth it, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lisa is not a nice person here, M/M, More Tags to be added as I go, Slow Burn, Weddingplanner!Castiel, charlie is an awesome bestie, happyendings all around, homophobic language and insults, like super slow, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlibell/pseuds/Carlibell
Summary: Castiel Novak owns and runs Angel Weddings, the most luxurious and exclusive wedding planning agency in the country. With his best friend by his side, he thinks he's managing life alright. Then Dean Winchester and his fiance Lisa walk into his life, and the ensuing chaos, drama, laughter, joy, heatache, and love shows him what life is truly all about.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic, and I couldn't be more excited! This story is going to include as many SPN characters & references as I can cram into it. It's planned to be pretty long, but I'm going to do my very best to make it worth it. I'll tell you up front, this will have a happy ending, so sit back and (hopefully) enjoy the ride. I haven't added all the characters and tags yet, I'll be updating those as I go.  
I know that I'm supposed to give a warning when something happens that might upset or trigger someone, and I'll do my best to do so. If I forget, please tell me and I'll fix it immediately.  
I don't have a beta, all mistakes are my own. Fair warning, I am terrible with grammar and tenses. And spelling. (Why am I a writer again??)  
I have a twitter account you can follow for more info on myself or just to chat and say hey! I love making new friends and talking to new people, so please feel free to come say hey! ^.^ you can find me under the same name, Carlibell.  
I will be including maps and drawings of the locations at some point, until then I hope my descriptions suffice. Ok, I've rambled on enough here. Please let me know what you think in the comments ^.^

Cats sighs as he pushed open the large gleaming glass doors that lead to the main lobby of Angel Weddings. He had already had two cups of coffee, but he couldn't seem to wake up all the way. He walked strait ahead to the cream colored wooden front desk where Jess and Donna sat, already hard at work answering calls and taking messages. Donna handed him a few slips of paper as he passed, not even looking up as she talked on the phone to a customer. He went around the front desk and behind, to another set of glass doors, as high as the ceiling. He inwardly groaned, knowing what he was in for.  
Charlie bounced in her seat, waiting for him. "Hey boss man!" She said in much too chipper of a voice for his level of fatigue.  
"Charlie, I'm not awake yet. Please dial it down." He grumped, walking around her and to his office, through another set of doors. Not glass this time, though. He wanted privacy in his office, being an introvert. He needed a place to recharge and work in relative peace. Charlie wasn't just his assistant, she was also his guard. She knew if he was this tired and in this bad of a mood, she would turn away anything that wasn't an urgent matter needing his immediat attention.  
He flopped onto the large plush leather sofa that sat against one wall and threw his arm over his eyes and sighed again. He needed an iv of caffeine strait into his arm.  
He knew he couldn't rest for long, he loved his job and wanted to work, but last night had been a bad night. He and Michael had fought until 2am. He hadn't gotten any sleep after that, too upset. He hadn't been able to eat anything for breakfast either. Michael had stormed off to work just before him, leaving Castiel alone in the house with nothing but the memory of his boyfriend's cruel words. He was grateful for a reason to leave the house, but didn't feel like working with so much on his mind.  
Charlie knocked their little code, and he called for her to come in. She picked up his feet and sat down, settling them in here lap. She was quiet for a moment, before gently asking "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No." He said without uncovering his eyes. She always knew when he and Michael have been fighting. Which was several times a week nowadays.  
"Cassie..." She said quietly. "I know you don't want to hear it, but Hun, you deserve better. You need to break up with him."  
Castiel finally uncovered his eyes, giving her a weak smile. "Thanks, but you know that I can't. I love him too much."  
"This isn't love, Castiel. This is emotional abuse. He treats you like shit, and I'm tired of seeing my best friend suffer." She grabbed his hands and made him look at her. "You.Deserve.Better." She had said this before, several times. But he never listened. She just didn't understand Michael, that was all. If she really knew him, she would know that he never meant the things he said. But he was too tired to have this conversation with her again.  
"Thanks Char, but I'm too tired to talk about it right now. But thank you." She sighed sadly, deflating.  
"Alright. Well if you won't talk about it, then you need to get a move on. You have a new client consult in 30 minutes, so get it together babe." She hopped up and not so gently dumped his feet behind her as she stood up. She walked back out to her office, leaving Castiel with his thoughts. He groaned loudly, then forced himself up. "I give up." He thought as he walked over to his counter where he had a mini fridge and a kurig station. He made up a large coffee and dumped an energy shot into it, then loaded it with tons of cream and sugar to cover the taste. He gulped it down and put his mug back on the counter. He walked over to the bathroom (one of the perks of having a master suite office, he had his own private bathroom) and checked himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was sticking up in all directions, but that was nothing new. He knew by now that unless he used a ton of hair products, his hair couldn't be tamed. And he wasn't willing to spend the time anyway. He made sure that he hadn't spilled any coffee on his navy blue button down shirt and his black slacks, then went back out to his desk. He spent the half hour before the consult answering emails and phone calls. He was just finishing when he heard Charlie knock their code for "someone is here."  
"Come in!" He called. The sleek wooden doors opened, and a man and women walked in. He was finishing the last email and didn't look up right away. It was only a couple of seconds, but it was enough time for the couple to reach his desk. They sat down in the comfy chairs as Castiel looked up from his screen. His eyes were immediately stuck on the man in front of him. His green eyes seemed to lock with his, and they refused to let go. His perfect pink lips quirked into a knowing smirk, and he flashed him the most beautiful smile Castiel has even seen. He heard someone clear their throat, and he ripped his attention away from the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. How long had he been staring? This was so unprofessional, and so unlike him. He'd had handsome clients before, but no one had ever captivated him so deeply. He turned to the woman, a tan face framed by long dark curls and waves glared at him knowingly.  
"My apologies," Castiel said casually. Well, as casually as he could manage. "I didn't get any sleep last night." It was a lame excuse, and he regretted it immediately because they all knew it.  
"No worries man." The gorgeous man said in a deep voice that went strait to his dick. In less than a second, fantasies of that voice moaning his name flashed through his head. He shifted ever so slightly in his chair to hide the slight bulge in his pants and turned to the woman.  
"I'm Castiel Novak, owner and creator of Angel Weddings. How can I help you?"  
"I'm Lisa and this is Dean."  
Dean. For some strange reason the name felt important. It was a strange feeling. How could it be important, when he didn't even know him?  
"We're getting married in about a year, and I told her whatever she wanted was fine with me." Dean said.  
Castiel chuckled. "Smart man."  
"I've been dreaming of having my wedding done by this place for awhile, but I never thought I'd actually get to be here, it's so luxurious!" She giggled happily.  
Castiel caught Dean roll his eyes slightly and laughed a bit inside.  
"Well I'm glad to have you here. I'll do everything I can to make your dream wedding a reality." He smiled warmly, slipping easily into his role of planner. "Why don't you tell me what your craziest dream is for your wedding. Think big, nothing is too much here."  
Lisa sighed happily. "I guess I would really like doves, and I want it to be somewhere super fancy. Oh! And a Cinderella carriage! I've always wanted one of those!" She gushed. "I want roses everywhere, and crystals and huge center pieces and a massive arch to stand under."  
Castiel nodded knowingly. "Believe it or not, those are all things I can make happen." She smiled at the woman's look of disbelief. She reached over and grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it excitedly. "There are a thousand details when it comes to weddings, and what my company offers is the option of having all the contractors and businesses involved all in one place, working together to make your vision happen. There are a lot of questions, and many details that we need to go over. If you recall, the online info says to allow a couple of hours for this consult, that's because we are going to go over everything we have to offer, and everything you want. There is a team of planners that you can choose from to be your personal planner within the company. That means that you have 24/7 access to them, for any questions or concerns you may have. Their job is to not only plan and arrange your wedding, but also to be any kind of support you may need leading up to your big day. Our first stop is going to be meeting the people in that department." He stood and led them out of his office and back out to the main lobby. He smiled tightly at Charlie as they passed her, resisting the urge to mime cartoon-ish faces at how hot Dean was. But the glass doors that lead to the lobby meant that he could be seen by anyone looking in their general direction. As the head of the company, he had to maintain some level of professionalism.  
The lobby area was large, with very high ceilings. The marble floors and glass walls made every noise echo a bit. The front glass doors were flanked by two large potted plants. Castiel didn't know which kind, but they were green and filled the space very well. The entire building was full of plants- potted beside doors and offices, in vases on every surface, and succulents and ferns and cacti in tiny planters, scattered around on surfaces or hanging from the ceiling. The space between the front door and the front desk was filled with a short glass coffee table and two sets of plush chairs on either side. On both sides of the main area were two offices, glass walls revealing their contents. Each held a desk, and two chairs. Some filing cases and bookcases too. These were the offices of the personal planners, easily accessible from the moment you walked in.  
The planners were all standing in the lobby chatting together, waiting for them. "Dean, Lisa, meet our planners. This is Jody, Mick, and Max" They all nodded at each other and shook hands. "Alright guys, you know the drill." Castiel smiled at them.  
Jody stepped forward first. "I usually work with couples who want basic weddings. No crazy details, no out there requests, just simple and minimalistic." She smiled in an open and friendly manner, then gracefully stepped back.  
Mick stepped forward next. "I usually work with couples who want a wedding that says 'elite' or 'expensive,' whatever that may entail. If it's high end, I'm your man." He smirked in a way that conveyed confidence, not arrogance. He gave a silly little formal bow and stepped backwards into line.  
Max was the last to step forward. "I work with couples who are open to imagination and crazy ideas. I like loud colors and patterns, lots of details and lots of sensory inputs." He grinned excitedly, bouncing on his toes a bit.  
Throughout their introductions, Castiel had been forcing himself not to look at Dean. He was aware of his every move out of the corner of his eye, and he was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot every few seconds.  
"What about you?"  
It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean's question was directed at him.  
"Pardon?"  
"What about you? You plan weddings too, right? What's your genre?" Dean looked at him with a calm curiosity.  
"Um....yes, yes I do. I must admit however that I mostly just run the company, I haven't done any actual planning in a few years now."  
"But you can, right?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, of course."  
Dean paused for a moment, clearly debating. He bit his lower lip while thinking, making Castiel fight to keep his cool while he inwardly melted at the sight.  
"Would you plan ours?" Dean said quietly.  
Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. Unfortunately, he was looking right at Dean now, and their eyes locked once again, unable to look away from the sea of green sucking him in.  
"Are...are you sure?" Castiel finally mumbled.  
"Dean, I don't know if he's the planner I want." Lisa tried to say quietly.  
Dean broke their locked gaze and turned to her. "Lis, I said I would give you whatever you wanted for this. All I ask is that we hire Castiel."  
"Why?" She asked incredulously.  
Dean sighed. "I don't know, I just have a really good feeing about him that's all. Please, Lisa?"  
Lisa glowered at him a moment before relenting. "Fine. Whatever."  
Dean turned to Castiel and shot him a beaming smile. "How about it Castiel?"  
Castiel thought a moment. This could be a very bad idea. Dean clearly had an extreme effect on him, and it would be completely unprofessional to spend their time together starring and pining after the man. On the other hand.....he was starring again. He hadn't even realized it. But there they were, the greenest eyes he had ever seen, calling to him. He felt his breath catch in his chest and had to remind himself how to breathe again. "Alright." He heard himself answer without actually meaning to.  
The smile Dean gave him was worth it right there. Damn. He smiled back, an actual full smile, not the polite small ones he typically gave to clients. He thought he saw Dean's eyes go a bit softer for a moment, but he wrote it off as his own imagination projecting what he wanted to see. Lisa cleared her throat again.  
"What's next?" She asked.  
He shook himself from the intense moment with Dean. "Next we'll go tour the rest of our facilities and introduce you to the rest of the team." He nodded at the planners. "Thanks guys." They're all looking at him as if he'd grown another head. Maybe he did, that might explain his inability to control himself. "Hey," he thought to himself. "I haven't tackled the guy and kissed him yet. I'd say we're pretty in control. What's a few awkward seconds of staring?"

~***~

Dean slowly took in a shaky breath, silently so that Lisa wouldn't hear him. What on earth was he thinking?! The moment his eyes had met Castiel's at his desk a few minutes ago, he had felt like he was drowning in the deepest, most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. He had smiled and tried to play it off casually, but those blue eyes had swept him off of his feet. For a moment. Then, like it always did, his Dad's cruel voice ran through his head, reminding him who and what he was. How he was expected to act. He had breathed deeply, slowly, taking two seconds while Lisa babbled on about her dream wedding to stuff that side of himself down deeper, where he always kept it hidden and locked away. By the time they both looked at him again, he was pretending he was fine once more.  
When the planners introduced themselves, Dean knew that Lisa would want Mick right off the bat. For some reason, the idea bothered him. He had this strange....feeling. Like Castiel held the answer to some queation he never knew even existed. The thought of not getting to know him better and figure out what that question was made him feel panicky. So he opened his mouth before he could second guess himself.  
"What about you?"  
Castiel didn't seem to hear him. Then as if the words had taken a moment to sink in, he sputtered "P-pardon?" Looking like an adorable deer in the headlights.  
"What about you? You plan weddings too, right? What's your genre?" He tried to act as calmly as he could, but truthfully he was freaking out. What if he said no? What of Lisa saw right through him? What exactly would it be that she saw?  
"Um....yes, yes I do. I must admit however that I mostly just run the company, I haven't done any actual planning in a few years now."  
"But you can, right?" Dean asked, his heart in his throat. How had this gotten so intense so quickly? Was he the only one who saw this as life changing? As dramatically important?  
"Yes of course."  
Dean wanted to jump up onto the nearest surface and do a happy dance.  
Instead, he took a slow breath. "Would you plan ours?" He asked quietly.  
Castiel's eyes widened. Dean suddenly realized how stupid he must sound. Asking the owner of the most luxurious wedding planning company in the nation, how full of himself must he seem? He felt a blush slowly creeping up his neck, and was about to take it all back, grab Lisa and run to his car when Castiel spoke again.  
"Are...are you sure?"  
Wait....he was actually considering it? Hope burst in his chest, his optimism sparring with his pessimism.  
"Dean, I don't know of he's the planner I want." Lisa hissed not-so-quietly next to him. Dean realized his was staring into those deep oceans of blue located on Castiel's face, and broke his stare quickly, turning to his fiance.  
"Lis, I said I would give you whatever you wanted for this. All I ask is that we hire Castiel." He said softly  
"Why?!" She demanded. He flinched at her rude, entitled tone.  
Why? How could he even explain it to her when he didn't understand it himself. He just met the guy! This strong of an attatchment felt insane, but it was definitely there, he couldn't deny it. And he was going to be doing enough denying himself things he wanted for the rest of his life. He knew he was being selfish, but damnit he wanted one last indulgence on his part. "I don't know, I just have a really good feeling about him, that's all." He gave her the most honest answer he could. "Please, Lisa?"  
Lisa gave him a look that screamed "This isn't over, we'll talk about this later for sure." Then she spat out "Fine. Whatever."  
Dean tuned her out and turned to the blue eyed angel standing a few feet away. "How about it Castiel?" He asked in what he hoped was a smooth voice.  
Caatiel stared back at him, and their gaze charged the air around them. Some part of Dean's brain was screaming at him to stop, because surely everyone around them could see the air crackling and sparking, and Lisa would never agree if she knew.....  
No.  
Dean was not doing this. He couldn't. His Dad's voice boomed in his ears, the sound of a car door wrenching open and a hand grabbing him by the back of his hair spun in his memory, reliving it in just a micro second. Again, he was about to run, this time without Lisa, when Castiel said "Alright." It was so soft that Dean wasn't quite sure he had heard it. But the grin he felt on his face was answer enough. His heart lost the urge to run, instead wanting to close the distance between them so desperately. All the back and forth was giving him whiplash. But he didn't care. Not when Castiel was smiling at him like that.  
"What's next?" He heard Lisa ask. He didn't know what was next. As long as Castiel was there, he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
